Desecrate Z: The Ram's Revelation
Desecrate Z: The Ram's Revelation, is a Sci-fi, apocalyptic, action-adventure, Thriller novel and is the first novel in the Desecrate: Z (Series). Plot: Ages 14+ Desecrate Z: The Ram's Revelation 'Prelude' 'Chapter' 'l'': ' 'M1 D2, 2371. 'Chapter 2: ' 'Chapter 3: '' 'Chapter' '4'': ' 'Chapter 5'': 'Chapter 6: ''' 'Chapter 7'': ''' 'Chapter 8'': '' Chapter ''9: ''Chapter l0: Monsters in The Shadows Part 2: 'Chapter ll: Beck rubbed weakly at his eyes, which were nearly crusted shut. He blinked about a dozen times before he could focus. He watched vertical lines of light shift nearly imperceptibly across his lap as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The window was open, letting in a gentle breeze, and the blinds swayed ever so slightly.He extended his right arm and felt the slight tug of a forgotten IV. It was sitting under his skin uselessly, the drip long emptied. He reached again—more carefully this time—to the bedside table, clumsily knocking down an empty vase of dead, crunchy flowers. His phone was just out of reach. It took him four attempts to sit up and swing his right leg out of bed onto the frigid hospital floor. Then the left leg. He tried to stand. Headrush. He gripped the bed railing to steady himself. His back felt tight, so he twisted from side to side to a symphony of loud pops and cracks. Instant relief.He shuffled passed two deflated "Get Well" baloons, to retrive his phone. The battery was dead, and there was a thin layer of dust on the screen. He was weak, and the dehydration made it difficult to process anything but his desire for water. The room was lit only by the setting sun outside. The power must’ve gone out, he thought as he shuffled toward the dark hallway outside his room. A generator powered a few flickering fluorescent lights on his floor. He grabbed a mug from the nurse’s desk and gulped down some cold, black coffee greedily. The liquid caffeine hit him fast. He took a deep breath and scanned the floor as he leaned on the counter. Looking around the deserted building, he began to notice that things didn’t seem quite right.Where is the staff? He wondered. Staff meeting? Maybe they’re doing off-site work somewhere. Maybe a bomb went off or something. And what happened to the electricity? Storm? Power surge? Everything was so quiet. He held his breath. He could hear his heartbeat and...nothing else. It was totally silent. The digital clocks blinked, begging to be reset. He remembered being with someone, talking with someone, and then there was a loud boom. I guess I blacked out he thought.'' I wonder how long I’ve been out.He needed more water and took the coffee mug back to his bathroom. A shaft of light filtered in from the window as he attempted to turn on the faucet. It sputtered and spit out some dark sludge before finally settling on a coppery drip. He glanced up at the mirror and froze. His chest tightened, and he could feel his heart in his throat. He shifted in the mirror and leaned forward until his face was about two inches from the glass. Long, damp, Silver hairs had spread out across his pale, white, forehead. The bags under his eyes were big enough to be considered checked luggage. Danny’s breath grew rapid. How long have I been here? He pulled his gown off. His rib bones strained against his skin; his hip bones look as if they’d rip through.He ran from the room in no particular direction. Down the hallway and through the double doors...down another hallway until he hit the staircase. He threw open the door and raced down floor after floor, with only a flashing red emergency light to guide him. His mind was racing. He looked like he'd been here for years. How was he alive? Where was everyone? What year was it? Where had everyone gone? He paused at the fourth floor, gasping for air, legs shaking, eyes streaming. ''Get it together, Beck, he chastised. Forehead pressed against the glossy, painted brick, he collected himself. Panicking would do him no good. Just get outside, he told himself, perhaps hoping the hospital were trapped in some sort of twilight zone and that everything would be back to normal as soon as he made it out of those double doors. He climbed down the remaining four floors to the lobby. He paused before pushing the door open, wondering if whatever was waiting out there would be worse than whatever was in here.He pushed the door open just enough to get a glimpse without being seen. The setting sun illuminated the room through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Everything seemed relatively normal, save for a few odd exceptions: the little shops with cards and chocolates and coffee were empty, but the iron gates that were normally pulled down and locked were still tucked away in the ceiling, and several pieces of large furniture were blocking the automatic sliding doors at the main entrance—as if someone was in the middle of moving them out of the hospital.Danny opted for the emergency exit, which he could see across the room. He forces the door all the way open and steps out into the open. A slow walk turned into a quick sprint as his nervousness built. Beck flew through the door and felt the warm sun hit his face. The breeze tousled his hair, but it didn’t have the deep-dish-pizza-and-Blommer-chocolate scent he expected. It was fresher than any air he’d ever inhaled on the streets of Azmun. Perhaps it was the sharp contrast between the dank, dark hospital and the sunny street, but everything seemed so saturated with color. The trees were exceptionally green and overgrown, as was the grass, and the sky was a bright, cloudless robin’s egg blue without a hint of the smog that sometimes hung over the city.Beck noted with relief the lack of the post-apocalyptic mise-en-scène feature films had trained him to expect. There were no overturned cars, no scorched buildings, no busted windows—everything was just...empty. Danny walked toward the main street and saw that Mother Nature had started to reclaim part of the city. There are no signs of distress. Just an abandoned city.He walked toward the coffee shop on the corner and noticed that the sign was faded and swinging in the breeze. Maybe they still have some of those crunchy, inedible, rock-hard granola bars, he thought. He grinned as he noticed a fat rabbit crouched in the thick grass that had taken over an empty parking lot. He took it as a good omen. He pulled open the glass door after peering in to make sure the place was empty. He smiled, seeing the “hippy bars,” as he called them, still there by the register. He grabbed the lot, stuffed them into his pockets, and opened decided to test one out. It tasted like cardboard—just as he remembered. Despite the flavor, the bar whetted his appetite, and he choked down four more.He suddenly noted a stack of newspapers by the door. The Central Alert and The Azmun Times. He ran over and grabbed both, squatting down to read them in the dusk light. “AZMUN CITY EVACUATION,” read The Central Alert. It was a full-page story, but Beck’s attention was drawn to the local paper: “Unknown Army Storms Central City” stretched across the page, which was dated November 14th, 2371. He scanned the paper again and again. The stories all centered around one incident. The president had been moved to a bunker, and an amy of restless Rebels had managed to discover the location and attempted to take the bunker by force.“The visitors landed on the roof of the Library of Congress at approximately 6 pm. There has been no word on whether their requested exchange between their representative and the representative from D.O.Z has taken place. The SETI (Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) Institute and the Aries county are both involved, but we do not yet know the extent of their participation.”He read the words over, unable to process what he was seeing. He read it again. Extraterrestrial intelligence. Again. Extraterrestrial intelligence. He needed more. He couldn’t understand. As someone who worked as a reporter just out of college, Beck knew a hastily cobbled together story when he saw one. No quotes, poor word choices, and lousy sentence structure riddled the piece. Definitely something you didn’t usually see in The Central Alert.He threw the newspapers down in frustration. He needed older prints—ones with a bit of backstory. That would have to wait until morning, though. He didn’t feel confident enough to travel about in the dark. The sky went from orange to white to indigo to black. Beck crawled behind the register and curled up under the counter behind a curtain. He lay awake for what felt like hours, just listening for any sound that would indicate someone else was out there. And then wondering if he really wanted to hear someone else—and what it would mean if he did. He didn’t remember finally succumbing to sleep, but his eyelids proved otherwise. His mind sensed danger as I slept, and when I opened my eyes, that were nearly crusted shut. I saw something, or someone. My vision was faint, but I managed to make out was. It was a woman perched at the end of my bed. She was a tall, broad-shouldered person, who looked like she was in her mid-fourty's. She had light blonde hair, that was held back, tightly in a neat bun, And she was wearing a thick navy jacket, or what looked like a generals uniform. She was holding a clipboard in her left hand, she raised it up to her view, and her pupils moved from left to right analyzing whatever was written down. "Beckham Orlando Morgan? Aries, sixteen years of age, born March, 24th 2356? " She asked, still staring down. "Uh...Yeah?" I said still half-asleep, rubbing my eyes with my fists, "Why?" She tore her gaze from the clipboard, and looked up at me. A nervous feeling almost instantly, set in my stomach. "I apologize, for coming in unanounced," she began "My name is Lane Hunter, General Lane Hunter", the second she said "General", ''my stomach tightened. The only time a civillian was face-to-face with a general, only ment that they were in trouble. But I havn't done anything wrong yet, ''Have I? " Chapter ''l2': Keep Y''our Friends Close 'Chapter'' l3': What Lies Beneath 'Chapter l4: ''The Last Goodbye 'Chapter l5: ''Safe In Your Arms 'Chapter l6: ''Into The Deep '''Chapter l7:'' Before The Doors Close... 'Chapter l8 : Don't Look Know 'Chapter l9: Close Encounters 'Chapter 20': 'Under The Gun '''Chapter 21: Living In Fear '' Chapter 22': '''What Becomes of the Broken 'Chapter 23': Detonation ''Chapter 24: The Chase 'Chapter 25: All That's Left Behind ' Epilogue: Characters: 'Beckham "Beck" Morgan-' 'Jasper Tucana-' 'Lyria Corvus-' 'Daniel Vern-' 'William "Will" Vela' 'Charlize " Charlie" Voight-' 'Caz Voight-' 'Cassia Rius-' 'Gen Ajax Hale-''' Category:Desecrate Z: Category:Sci-Fi Novels